


Driving Him Crazy

by secondalto



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: F/M, Porn, Reality TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's been watching her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Him Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ontd_ai's kink meme, prompt: Anoop spies some orange flavored lube among Megan's things and it slowly drives him crazy.

Megan was late to rehearsal and Anoop had volunteered to go and find her. Not that he needed much prodding to raise his hand when the group was asked who’d go to the buses. He’d been kind of watching her since the finale. He’d developed a little bit of a crush on her during Hollywood week, but then she got sent home before he could gather up the courage to do anything about it. He reaches the girl’s bus and calls into the open door.

“Megan? Megs? What are you up to girl?” She doesn’t answer so he climbs up and into the bus. It seems so much roomier than the guys’ bus, but then there’s just Megan, Lil, Alli and her mom. He sees Megan stuffing things into her bunk, under her pillow. “Megan, you’re late,” he says.

She’s a bit startled, jumping a little. “Anoop! Sorry, just…putting some things away.”

She shoves whatever it is a little more under her pillow. But she shoves a little too hard and he can see something sticking out of the end, at the head of the bunk. He recognizes the shape of it. It’s lube and from the little bit of color he can see, it’s orange flavored. Megan turns and smiles at him, pushing him away from her bunk and out of the bus.

“Come on! Don’t want to make everyone angry about being even later.”

He goes with her, forgetting what he saw for a moment. But he remembers that night. After the show he remembers. Megan changed up her outfits. The skirt was a little shorter, the top showing off just a fraction more cleavage. No one else would notice it, but after weeks of watching her from the sidelines, Anoop does. And it drives him crazy.

He can’t wait to get to his bunk, ahead of everyone else so he can take care of the raging hard on. He strips off his pants and underwear all in one go. He’s starting to stoke his cock when he flashes on the lube he’d seen under Megan’s pillow. He imagines her laughing, pouring a little into her hand and covering him with it. Anoop groans and strokes himself faster. He imagines her taking him into her mouth and teasing him. She licks and sucks and brings him to orgasm. She swallows and then crawls up his body to kiss him tasting of oranges and come. That brings on a real life orgasm, Anoop muffling a shout with his pillow.

Weeks pass and he uses this fantasy to jerk off to almost every night. The other guys start to give him looks. He just needs to man up and tell Megan how he feels. It’s a hotel night when he does. Everyone crashes early, grateful to have some time in a large bed. Anoop sneaks down the hall to Megan’s room. He knocks and waits. He’s about to chicken out, to go back to his own room, when the door opens. God she looks so gorgeous. She’s got on a robe with the hotel’s name embroidered on it. He doesn’t think she has anything on under it.

“Anoop,” she says, “Why aren’t you crashed in your own room?”

“Megan…Megs…I…fuck, I don’t know how to say this. I’ve been thinking about you. A lot. I...” he feels nervous, all his words disappearing. “I can’t get you out of my head, Megan. It’s driving me nuts.”

She steps forward, legs flashing under the robe, teasing him. “Poor ‘Noop. I wish you’d said something sooner.” He just gaped at her. She laughed, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Let me take care of you, Anoop.” He just nodded as she pulled him into her room.


End file.
